The Benefactor
|height = 6'3" |weight = 255.7 lbs |hair = n/a |eye = Black and red |rank = Captain in the (formerly) |organizations = Frieza's Empire (Age 612 - Age 737) |food = Any type of meat |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Hunting, stalking, meditating |family = Lauto (ki brother) Ledas (ki brother) Guva (captive) Audacci (lover) }} The Benefactor (ベナファクター, Benafakutā) is an Iyxan in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first, second, third, fifth, and sixth sagas as well as the special "Outbreak: Paved In Blood". He is introduced in the chapter "Lord Frieza". Overview 'Appearance' The Benefactor is an Iyxan. Much of the Benefactor remains unseen. He is bipedal, walking on two legs and vaguely resembles a human form. He wears a dark hood over his head and dark robes draped over his body. His hands (which are ''seen) look to be reptillian in nature. He also has a tail, but this remains still under his dark clothes. As revealed in Outbreak, the Benefactor is indeed reptilian. His entire face and much of his body was heavily scarred which may be why he wears a hood the rest of his life. He has lightly faded dark stripes across his body, as well. The Benefactor carries a black-bladed knife on him at all times. The Benefactor's scouter is blue; his aura is '''black'. 'Personality' The Benefactor is very cold, perhaps even more so than Frieza. It is unknown the full extent of his "duties" on Frieza's ship, but he is seen giving missions personally to Prince Vegeta and Ledas. He shady yet poetic manner is strangely chilling to the children, who really have no idea what he talks about. In the chapter, "Serenity And Atonement", his unbelievable horror is witnesed, not only by his victim Layeeck, but also by Frieza himself. Frieza's bearing witness to this event would later get the Benefactor in a lot of trouble. The Benefactor has no tolerance for bullshit. He likes to get straight to the point of things. He respects no one's life, and will kill anyone he can whenever he wants. The Benefactor is obsessed with blood, and should he see any, he will become fixated upon it, giving up his otherwise constant logical and cold personality for one of frenzied excitement and hunger. History ''Dragon Ball: Legacies The Benefactor had one story in the story-wide collection of ''Dragon Ball: Legacies. Titled Were It So Easy, it detailed of the Benefactor on Earth, far before his introduction in The Forgotten. The plot mainly featured the Benefactor finding an isolated village, and having some fun with it, at the expense of the inhabitants' lives. A distant relative appeared in Majin Magic Part Two, written by NomadMusik. Like The Benefactor, this relative supported the main protagonist as a Benefactor. In this case, it's Bibidi. This story is non-canon to KidVegeta's Universe. ''Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Prince Vegeta Saga By this time, the Benefactor had been working for the directly under Lord Frieza for many years. He was obviously in a senior position, as he personally dictated over which planets were given to Lord Frieza. His personality lead him to do his duties alone, as all the other soldiers on Frieza's ship were too scared too work with him. During the Saiyan rebellion, The Benefactor killed Layeeck in an extremely brutal and disgusting way in front of Frieza, even after the tryant had told him to stop. Because The Benefactor could not stop his bloodlust, Frieza deemed him unmanageable. He executed the alien, himself. The Benefactor's body was put with King Vegeta's, Layeeck's and the rest of the Saiyan usurpers' on a garbage ship. However, as the ship took off, The Benefactor revealed he wasn't killed by Frieza. He killed the pilot and used the ship to flee. Outbreak: Paved In Blood The Benefactor's origins were revealed in this special. While learning how to hunt, his mother was taken as a slave and The Benefactor was made aware of energy (also known as ki). The Benefactor then set out to master the power of ki and find his mother. While he did so, he roamed his homeworld, destroying cities and the numerous warring factions of an already ravaged planet. His growing power caused Frieza to take notice of him and visit his planet. After destroying a legion of Frieza's finest men, The Benefactor named and given a position on Frieza's personal flagship. Before leaving the planet, however, he created a small energy disc which caused the planet to be destroyed. Perhaps he did this to help him forget about his past, or it could have just been a moment of anger, as The Benefactor found no sign of his mother by the time he had eliminated all other members of his species and left with Frieza. Lauto Saga The Benefactor awoke to find himself inside a dark cave. He was quickly greeted by Lauto, a mysterious being who found The Benefactor had crash-landed on his planet. The Benefactor had suffered from the wounds Frieza had given him and had fallen unconscious before landing on Lauto's planet. However, Lauto made it abundantly clear, once the alien woke up, that The Benefactor was his prisoner. He then ripped The Benefactor's energy from his body and started to align his own energy with it in order to perform a successful body switch. Lauto's ritual was interrupted by The Plantains, who set The Benefactor free, but at the expense of almost all of his energy (which was absorbed by Ledas). Instead of attacking the Plantains, The Benefactor instead attacked the equally weakened Lauto, and the two rolled into the darkness, as the saga closed out. Stomping Grounds Saga The Benefactor continued his fight with Lauto in this saga. His power recovered faster than the god's, as his predatory adrenaline was in full gear. Even as Lauto started monologuing about his past, his fortune, and his position in the universe, The Benefactor ignored him and built up his own power. He then killed Lauto with his knife and left the planet in the old garbage ship, which he had crash-landed on the planet with. The Benefactor then roamed the galaxy searching for the person who had stolen his power. He was seen a few more times in the saga investigating various Cooler outposts. It appeared that by this time, he no longer cared about Frieza, and his previous plan to exact revenge on the tyrant was long since replaced by the burning desire to get his power back. Reunion Saga The Benefactor was present in Lauto's cave when Guva and Banas dueled there. After Guva won, The Benefactor interrogated him, learning about Ledas and Earth. Then, he forced the governor to take him there. After using Guva as bait to lure out all of the Z Fighters, The Benefactor killed him and used his Locke's Ruse attack. This drained the power from the Z Fighters, which allowed him to fight them more easily. Indeed, The Benefactor was able to eliminate every Z Fighter except for Vegeta through this method. As he tried to get to Ledas to get back the power that was stolen from him so many years ago, he was forced to fight both the boy and the Prince. As both were weary themselves, The Benefactor was able to knock out Ledas. However, Vegeta soon ascended to Super Saiyan 3 and dominated The Benefactor. The two fought one another to a standstill, and the saga concluded with an ambiguous ending to their great beam struggle. Fulfillment Saga The Benefactor first appeared in this saga battling Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta. At first, The Benefactor was being utterly dominated. But once Vegeta's power level started to drop (from his inexperience with using Super Saiyan 3 and the strain it put on his body), The Benefactor was able to overpower Vegeta, forcing the Saiyan Prince to flee. The Benefactor pursued Vegeta and found him getting a senzu bean from Yajirobe in a hovercar. The Benefactor swiftly knocked Vegeta unconscious and destroyed Yajirobe's car. He soon found that Ledas had also pursued them to where they were, and he then quickly knocked out Ledas as well. The Benefactor took the unconscious Ledas then and started ripping the energy from the boy's body so that he could return it to his own body. Yet, as soon as he started re-absorbing the energy Ledas stole from him, his veins burst and he was greatly wounded. In his great pain, The Benefactor created a Planet Buster and declared that he would destroy Earth and all its inhabitants for what they had done to him. Ledas woke up and was able to escape as The Benefactor writhed about in pain. He ate a senzu bean and then attacked the alien once again. In The Benefactor's weakened state (and also considering that Ledas just got a Zenkai), he could no longer dominate Ledas, and the two battled long and hard. While The Benefactor eventually was able to subdue Ledas again, he was wounded quite a bit during the battle as well. This allowed Ledas to attack him again with two eye beams, which then blinded The Benefactor. As The Benefactor screamed and raged from yet another injury, Yajirobe threw Verlate's mind prison at him, which promptly opened and sucked him and his Planet Buster (which quickly dissolved away into nothingness) inside. Unfortunately, Ledas was sucked inside with him. Once inside, The Benefactor met Ledas and tried to attack him before being swarmed by Screechers. Once the Screechers disappeared, he dueled with Ledas in a blizzard. This fight was a stalemate, and it only ended when a mysterious Shrouded Being appeared and teleported The Benefactor away. Then, The Benefactor had to fight his way through a tunnel filled with tentacles and Screechers. After doing that, The Benefactor met a great beast, a Lurker, which attacked him viciously. At first, he underestimated the power of the creature, and was beaten like hell because of it. Once he raised his power level to near his maximum, he was able to easily overpower the creature in a beam struggle. After the fight was finished, The Shrouded Being reappeared and teleported him to her inner sanctum. Ledas was there as well. It was then that the Shrouded Being told the two that she was in fact Verlate and that she would let them leave her prison should they simply answer a riddle. The Benefactor kept commanding her to allow him to leave, but she wouldn't allow him to without answering a riddle. He finally agreed to answer a riddle about an hour after Ledas had said he would do so. The Benefactor was able to solve his riddle, but of course, during the time he had taken to solve it, Verlate had tried to switch her energy signature with Ledas and failed. She realized that there was no way out of her prison, so Verlate resolved to finally give up on life She told The Benefactor that answering his riddle no longer meant anything to her, and that he and Ledas would have to battle one another for their freedom. Then she died. As soon as Verlate died, The Benefactor and Ledas started fighting. Due to The Benefactor being blinded, as well as being significantly damaged from his previous fights with Ledas and the Lurker, he was roughly equal in power with Ledas as the two fought. The battle was long and arduous, and eventually The Benefactor appeared to prevail. Instead of immediately fleeing from the prison, The Benefactor was overcome by a weakness in his species - bloodlust. He started ripping at Ledas' chest, causing deep, bloody gashes to form in the boy's skin. Yet, because The Benefactor had become a slave to his emotions, Ledas was given time to find and use Yajirobe's katana (which he had brought in with him to the mind prison). And indeed he did. Ledas sliced The Benefactor across the face with the sword, which again wounded The Benefactor greatly. He fell off of Ledas and became so filled with rage, that he started screaming about how he had killed Ledas' grandfather and father, and how he had already defeated all of the Z Fighters (many of whom were much stronger than Ledas). He called Ledas the son of a coward and started trying to break the boy's will. This was a mistake. Ledas appeared to get very emotional, then went Super Saiyan and started attacking The Benefactor again. He quickly pushed The Benefactor back, then suddenly ascended to Super Saiyan 2. The Benefactor had not known that this was possible. Now that Ledas was significantly stronger than The Benefactor, he beat the alien into submission and left the mind prison. The Benefactor attempted one final beam attack, but it was easily pushed back by Ledas. Once that occurred, The Benefactor fell to the ground and realized that he had lost; he was going to be bound to Verlate's mind prison for eternity. Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance In chapter 2, Ledas traveled to the icy mining world known as Niflheim to relax for a short while before seeking a new bounty. He brought Verlate's mind prison with him to the world. After fighting off some unusually powerful bug-like creatures, Ledas sensed two powers in a nearby solar system, prompting him to excitedly fly off after them in his pod. He ended up forgetting the mind prison, leading to the events of ''Ice Age Coming. At the end of chapter 8, and following the events of Ice Age Coming, Audacci was informed by one of her soldiers that Niflheim has been destroyed by some unseen force. After that, The Benefactor revealed himself to be on her ship, telling her that the Saiyan boy was indeed responsible and would be coming for him. Audacci stated that she would destroy Ledas, but not before summoning Majin Sesami. ''Ice Age Coming ''To be added. ''A Flap of the Wings In the final section of this story, The Benefactor was shown to be sleeping with Audacci when they got word from a soldier that Majin Sesami had been found. The Benefactor promised to go down to the bridge with Audacci after he filled his belly, leading to the woman to internally remark upon his vigor and aura in a lusty way. Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon ''To be added. Techniques Non-combative Moves * * * * * * * *Aura of Fear *Echoing Effect Offensive Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Dreadful Absorption *Extermination Rain *Impalement Beam *Locke's Ruse *Frenzy Shot *Frenzy Mist *Red Wind *Planet Buster *Homing Energy Ball *Savage Impact *Death Blaze Awards *2010 Destructivedisk Awards - Most Original Character (runner up): *2012 G Awards - Best Villain: *2014 Official Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Awards - Best Characters (nominee). Trivia *The Benefactor's policy of not killing children was not started until sometime after the events of the Outbreak special, as evidenced by his killing of countless thousands (perhaps even millions) of them in that story. *The Benefactor is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. *The Benefactor is featured in every saga aside from the Planet Earth Saga in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. This is the second most of any character, putting him behind only Ledas. *Despite this, The Benefactor only appears in 27 total chapters (out of 72); this actually puts him behind Vegeta in terms of overall chapter appearances. Vegeta appears in 31 total chapters. *Though The Benefactor is the third most reoccurring character in The Forgotten, he is a main villain in only two sagas - a lower overall number of sagas than Banas is a main villain in. *The Benefactor's theme is Mad World. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Respecting Category:Main Villains Category:Living Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Supporting character Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:New Characters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Orphan Category:Son Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon